Form 10G to 40G, even to 100G, with the development of optical Moore's law technology, integration is a trend. The power consumption of some main service processing chips and optical-electric modules is increasing day by day, and the port density and power consumption of a single board is increasing, but a conductive heat radiating area and a convective heat radiating area of a core component are getting more and more limited. FIG. 1 is a frontal section view of a communication sub-frame and a single board in the related art; as shown in FIG. 1, electronic components and optical-electric modules with high power consumption on the single board are heat sources. A heat radiating path is from the heat sources such as the components with power consumption to a heat radiating medium, and then to a heat radiating fin; finally, the heat is removed by air passing through air ducts of radiating teeth in the heat radiating fin.
With the development of technology, the objective is to realize more intersections of single sub-frame and service capacity, that is to say, to bear service single boards as more as possible and improve the competitiveness of industry. The heat design of a traditional single board is required and limited by a single slot and a width of the single slot, which causes an inherent limitation to a height of the heat radiating fin. Radiators, close to a chip with high power consumption requiring heat radiation, on the single board interfere with each other, which causes a limit to the length and width of a part of radiators. Therefore, an equivalent radiating area of the radiating tooth of the component with problems is seriously limited, which causes a convective heat radiating path (as shown by a diagonal stripe arrow in FIG. 1) to be unable to satisfy requirements on the heat design of a system.
When a radiating area of the heat radiating fin of a certain component with high power consumption is limited to be unable to satisfy the requirement, a heat resistance of a direct heat radiating path of the component is slightly higher, the heat of the heat sources cannot be effectively removed by convective air, and part of the heat will be conducted to a single-board Printed Circuit Board (PCB) from a pin of the component as the heat source, a solder ball, a radiating pad or other surfaces contacting the PCB, and other radiation paths (as shown by horizontal stripe arrows 1-4 in FIG. 1). The PCB does not have an effective heat radiating path except inner cooper foil, so that the accumulation of heat of the PCB will raise its temperature. Moreover, the power consumption of a part of components is different and not evenly distributed, and the heat of the PCB will flow back to other components, thereby impacting the components (as shown by a horizontal stripe arrow 5 in FIG. 1).
Accordingly, in the related art, there is a problem of poor heat radiating effect caused by a limited heat radiating area for convective heat radiation and a limited heat radiating path for conductive heat radiation.